This disclosure generally relates to the processing of service requests by a communication service provider system.
A communication service provider system may provide voice, facsimile, text, data, and other services to users having accounts on the hosted communication system. The communication service provider system stores data that is necessary to process user requests in one or more databases. The stored data may include user account information, contact lists for various users, e-mail or voice messages intended for users of the communication service provider, and so on.